Beautiful Soul
by duckee.duchess
Summary: The moment Hermionie Granger and Draco Malfoy walk through the doors of Hogwarts as Head's love arises in the form of hate.rn-Based on the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney.rn-Full summary inside. [I suck at summaries :S]
1. Back at the Burrow

**Title: **Beautiful Soul

**Author: **Me aka duckee duchess **:D**

**Summary: **The moment Hermionie Granger and Draco Malfoy step foot in Hogwarts as the new Head's, fights are fought, love is formed, wars are won and plans prevail. The "final" battle also takes place as the boy-who-lived verses the asshole. aka Voldemort **:P **Will love and light win or will the dark side conquer all?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or scenery. I only own the plot however some lines and events are still owned by J.K Rowling and other fellow fanfic authors that I can't remember or friends. Also, this story is based on the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney. Odd eh? That is all **:D**

**Caution: **Rated PG-13 for language and certain events.

**PROLOGUE**

An old man smiled slightly as he watched through his half-moon spectacles two owls fly out of his window.

One gold, one silver.

One warm, one cold.

One bright, one dim.

Either way, the two owls matched perfectly together for Albus Dumbledore.

As the two owls flew out of site, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall's stern face came into view as she entered Albus Dumbledore's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" asked Dumbledore, his vibrant blue eyes twinkling.

"I was wondering if it's wise having two children from opposite houses as head's, let alone having to share a dormitory." asked Minerva.

Dumbledore's smile seemed to grow wider as he pondered Minerva's question.

"Why don't you have a lemon drop?" suggested Dumbledore, gesturing to the bowl of sweets on his desk.

"Oh that's OK."

"Oh but they are lemon drops!"

"I'd prefer not, thank you."

"Oh, but I insist!"

"Well, OK then," Minerva replied, giving up.

"Now, about this matter you have come for," continued Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Minerva asked, her ears perking up as she sat down while chewing on her lemon drop.

"Hmmm…. Where to begin. Well, as I believe, love is a very difficult thing to posses between two enemy's Minerva. However, our head-boy and girl have this love."

----------

A few miles away in an old shack, an emotionless figure was laughing cruelly at the good news he had just received.

**Chapter One: Back at the Burrow**

"Ron! Harry!" exclaimed a happy brunette.

Hermionie Granger then gave each of her parents a peck on the cheek before exiting their red mini-van. (_A/N hehe D)_

She ran to her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and engulfed each of them in a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" exclaimed Hermionie, referring to not seeing them for almost two months because of her trip to the Alps.

"Me two," replied Harry and Ron simultaneously.

Jus then, another red-head came bounding out of the Burrow as the trio started making their way to the door.

"Ginny!" cried Hermionie, warmth dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey 'Mionie! How 'ya been?" greeted Ginny as the four ventured into the Weasley's living room.

"Oh absolutely fantastic!" came the reply.

Hermionie absentmindedly dropped her luggage on the floor and sat down on a red couch lazily.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot," Hermionie said reaching into her coat pocket. "Happy Belated Birthday!"

The 17 year-old then handed the emerald-eyed boy a nicely-wrapped red package nervously.

Harry took the palm sized gift and started to take the wrapping off while Ron and Ginny grinned at each other knowingly.

As Harry finished un-wrapping the package, a look of astonishment formed on his face.

"No Hermionie, this isn't….this….is it?" asked the boy.

"Course it is!" replied Hermionie, happy that her friend had liked his gift.

Inside the brown box was an authentic golden snitch signed by Harry's favorite Chudly Cannon's player, Rob Vilak, (_A/N Made that up by the way –takes a bow- :D_) the seeker.

"Whoa! Thanks a bunch 'Mionie! You really out-did yourself this time!"

"Eh… no problem. Besides, only the best for the best!" replied the bushy-haired girl smiling.

"Oh, and what am I hmmm??? Chopped Ham?" asked Ron in mock anger.

"Yeah! What about me??" second Ginny, a scowl forming on her face.

Hermionie's attention was averted back to the two Weasley's sitting in front of her, mock angry expressions filling their faces.

"Oh c'mon you two! You know you're all equal to me. Just in the moment…"

"Pfft.... sureee," replied Ginny, her eye's narrowing yet laughter filing her voice.

Suddenly, a CRACK was heard as Fred and George apparated in front of the four friends.

"Oi! Here already Hermionie?" asked George, while gulping down a Berty Bott's every flavored bean.

"How have you two been?" asked Hermionie, laying her head down on a pillow.

"Oh just grand really! Our business has been up and everyone-"

"Ugh! Boogy flavored!" George interrupted Fred, disgust evident on his face.

He suddenly spit out jelly-bean not noticing that in landed on Fred's nose.

The room suddenly went quite as Fred's eyes narrowed slowly, yet a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"Rictosempra!" cried Fred, pointing his wand at his twin. (_A/N Is that the tickling spell?)_

George burst out laughing due to the spells effects and crashed to the carpeted floor clutching his sides.

"Ahhh brothers. Especially _twin _brothers." Interrupted Ginny. "Can't live with them, can't live without them…although you probably could live without them… but that's not the point."

Ron just shook his head.

"Anyone up for some grub?" questioned Ron, trying to over-rule his twin brother's laughter.

"Sure," replied Ginny.

"Me two," second Harry.

"Ehh, I just ate. I'll just start unpacking in Ginny's room." Hermionie said.

"You sure 'Mionie? We've got some chocolate éclairs!" said Ron, smacking his lips together at the though of the delicious pastry.

"I'm sure Ron. I've got to start studying for school and N.E.W.T.s anyways."

"Still the bookworm I see?" asked Ron, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"As usual," came the reply.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" asked Ginny.

"No it's ok, my strength is just as strong as my intelligence mind you."

Harry and Ron just chuckled while following Ginny into the kitchen leaving Hermionie trailing up the stairs and Fred and George laughing to themselves.

"I swear," came Ginny's voice moments later.

"If those two weren't capable of beating me up, I'd make them shut up!"

----------

Hermionie trudged up the stairs, her suit-cases following behind her magically.

As she turned a corner leading up to Ginny's room, a golden colored owl caught her eye as it continued tapping on a near window repeatedly.

Hermionie quietly walked over to the window and creaked it open just enough to let it in.

As the owl hooted and flew around the hallway, Hermionie secretly admired its soft golden fur and sparkling aqua eyes.

The owl then landed on the window sill, sticking out its leg gesturing to the four letters attached to it.

She gently untied the four letters, not wanting to damage the owl's leg, and watched it fly out of the window and into the sunset.

As soon as the owl was out of site, Hermionie's attention was drawn back to the letters in her hand.

"To Miss. Ginny Weasley, bla, bla, bla," she read, searching for her own letter.

"To Mr. Harry Potter, bla, bla, bla, To Mr. Ron Weasley, bla, bla, bla. Oh, to Miss. Hermionie Granger, Miss Weasley's room, the Burrow. Must the letters from Hogwarts." Hermionie said, turning the envelope over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back.

As Hermionie opened the envelope, an object fell out of it oddly looking like a head-badge, yet the brown-eyed girl didn't want to assume anything yet.

As she observed the item she had just picked up, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, realizing it was indeed a head-girl badge.

Heart-racing, she stuck her fingers inside the envelope revealing an important letter apparently from the Headmaster.

_Dear Miss Granger, _it read.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head-Girl for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Along with the Head-Boy, you will share numerous Head responsibilities and a tower to yourselves instead of living in your regular house quarters._

_Further information on Head business and the Head-Boy will be given to you on September Second on the Hogwarts Express were you are required to be for an important meeting along with the new prefects of Hogwarts._

_Hope to see you September Second._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Heart practically jumping out of her chest, Hermionie raced down the stairs to the kitchen and shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Im Head-Girl! Yeah!" Hermionie exclaimed gleefully.

After many minutes of jumping up and down, all dignity forgotten I _A/N That was a line for HP and the POA _Hermionie finally realized who was standing in front of her.

"Er… hello Mrs.Weasley."

----------

TOOT went a silver whistle and then five figures could be seen shooting on their brooms through the night sky.

As Harry started searching for his new snitch, Ron blocking the inexpensive quaffle Ginny was aiming at him, and Fred and George hitting bludgers at near-by tree's, a cry of happiness was heard through the night.

As Harry caught the snitch, he landed along with everyone else and started walking toward the source of the happy voice.

"Yahoo!"

"What do figure …that… is???" asked Ron.

"Either its mom screaming," started George.

"Or a lady who has had a few to many butterbeers," Finished Fred.

"Or firewhiskys," added Ginny.

However, as the group neared the source of the voice, they soon realized that it wasn't Mrs.Weasley or a 'drunken hick' (_A/N That is a quote from a good friend.. hehe Aid) _but instead, a happy Hermionie Granger.

"I'm Head-Girl.. YEAH! Sure I just embarrassed myself out of my socks but I'm Head-Girl!"

The four Weasley's and Harry just grinned knowingly at each other. It was quite obvious that Hermionie would get the Head position due to her good grades and school concentration.

"Well Hermionie, to tell you, it's not much of a shock hearing that you've gotten head-girl but congratulations anyway!" said Ron, engulfing Hermionie in a brotherly hug.

"Congratulations 'Mionie!" congratulated Ginny.

Hermionie continued to getting remarks of congratulations before remembering the Hogwarts letters in her pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Our Hogwarts letter came for you guys just now." She said, handing out the letters.

As Ron, Harry and Ginny took their Hogwarts letters, a warm smile crept up on Hermionie's face.

This year at Hogwarts would definitely be the best ever.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Not much going on but I promise you it will get better! Please R/R because I need your input to improve my story! Oh, and if you don't review…I will find out wink, wink, nudge,nudge and when I do, I will send many forces of evil ducks to attack you and steal your socks. ) Anyways, so sorry if this chapter bored you but as I said earlier, it will get better and please R/R!  
Oh, and if some of you thought that Hermionie likes Harry or visa-versa… you are wrong! (Dumbnut) Iono but for some reason I have this hunch due to certain story lines so if you think this, you are wrong.. wrongo! :D**


	2. Pathetic

**Title: **Beautiful Soul

**Author: **Me aka duckee duchess :D

**Summary: **The moment Hermionie Granger and Draco Malfoy step foot in Hogwarts as the new Head's, fights are fought, love is formed, wars are won and plans prevail. The "final" battle also takes place as the boy-who-lived verses the asshole. aka Voldemort :P Will love and light win or will the dark side conquer all?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or scenery. I only own the plot however some lines and events are still owned by J.K Rowling and other fellow fanfic authors that I can't remember or friends. Also, this story is based on the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney. Odd eh? That is all :D

**Caution: **Rated PG-13 for language and certain events.

**Chapter Two: Pathetic**

_Oh Merlin, please help me! I'm being harassed by a slut!_ Thought Draco Malfoy pleadingly as the "Hogwarts Whore," Pansy Parkinson continued to slobber the blond with kisses.

"Pansy, get the fuck off of me!" Draco tried to hiss through their locked lips.

Pansy chose to ignore this comment as her lips moved down to his neck.

_Help me! I don't want to die so young! Will this bitch ever stop??? ARGH!_ The distraught blond asked himself.

Pansy, not being a mind-reader, just continued to slobber any part of Draco's body not covered with clothes with her lips.

_Guess not. _Draco concluded, sighing.

Sure Draco didn't blame her for wanting to practically rape him –which woman wouldn't? He had the perfect body, wasn't going to deny that- but that thought was just disgusting and he had, had enough.

Trying his best not to punch the slut on his lap, he roughly took the blond –dumb blond- by the shoulders and hoisted her off of him and onto the floor.

"Well. Now that you are below me, I quit suggest you stay that way," snapped Draco, walking over Pansy as if she were gutter trash. _(A/N Another saying from a fanfic author)_

"But-" started Pansy, but she was silenced by Draco's dagger shooting death-glare.

"I swear Pansy, you can sometimes be as low as a mudblood," muttered Draco under his breath while walking across his vast large room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" raged Pansy, obviously hearing the comment Draco had said moments ago while getting to her feet.

"Do I really have to repeat that you're a good-for-nothing, sluttish… moronish mudblood?"

"Well yes you – ARGH!" screamed Pansy making her way to Draco's retreating form.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me Draco Malfoy!"

Draco just smirked, not bothering to listen to Pansy's order.

"DRACO MALFOY TURN AROUND THIS INSTANT!"

Draco just continued walking to his cream colored door, not bothering to pay attention to the balling form behind him.

"Drakie! You are my boyfriend and going-to-be fiancé! Don't walk away from me!" balled Pansy, crouching to the floor like some pathetic creature.

_Just because I'm betrothed to you doesn't mean I'm going with it.. _Draco thought, while exiting his room and venturing into the main hallway leading up to the front entrance.

As the cries of Pansy were growing distant each step Draco took away from his room, he couldn't help but notice that the hallway he was walking in had pathetic paintings – just like Pansy.

For instance one painting showed a man and woman fighting over something such as ketchup.

Draco looked at the painting with amusement as the figures continued shouting at each other.

"This is my ketchup!" raged the woman in a red skimpy dress.

"No it's mine!" contradicted the man, apparently a Malfoy due to his light blond hair sleeked back, and steal eyes.

"Pathetic," muttered Draco as he moved down the long hall, not wanting to waste his time on such useless paintings.

As Draco continued down the hallway, a CRACK was heard and a house elf appeared to Draco before his eyes.

"Young M-master Draco, Master Luscious sent me to tell you he would like you in his office immediately…" stuttered the elf, apparently terrified by Draco's lean form.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly…what was your name again?"

"Rogizy sir… R-rogizy," replied the house-elf.

"Well… _Rogizy,_ Tell _Master Lucious _that I'll be with him shortly," and with that, Draco walked down the opposite side of the hall to his fathers office.

As he walked passed his room, he heard the faint sound of Pansy balling her eyes off.

_Pathetic._

_--------_

A scream was heard in Lucious Malfoy's office as he continued inflicting the Crutacious curse on his wife.

"If you'd be more obedient to me _dear_ you wouldn't be receiving this punishment," sneered Lucious, increasing the painful effect it had on its victim.

"Please! Please stop! I promise not to stray away! I wasn't straying away though! I just went to fetch-"

Narcissa was interrupted by the blow she had just received to the gut as Lucious kicked his wife in the ribs.

"Silence Narcissa. You know better than to go against me."

Narcissa just continued to whimper until a knock at the door was heard.

"Who is it?" asked Lucious arragonatly, not wanting to be disturbed from his current activity he was indulging himself in.

Hurting someone was just too much fun.

"It's me father," came the reply of Draco.

"Just a minute…"

Lucious picked up his frail wife and stuffed her in a human-sized drawer, in his desk.

"Don't make a sound, hear me? And if you even think of moving an inch or apparating, you know the consequences." Lucious hissed to his wife, not wanting Draco to know of her presence.

Narcissa nodded her head weakly before Lucious pushed the drawer in.

"You may come in now," he said, sitting in his leather recliner, before seeing the pale face of Draco.

"You wanted to see me father?" Draco said, taking a seat on a chair, opposite of where Lucious was sitting.

"Yes… indeed I did. Good news has befallen upon me son. But before that, I'd like to know why cries were heard up in your room. You haven't had a sex-changed have you?" asked Lucious, laughing at the mere idea cruelly.

Draco just clenched his fists angrily.

"No father… that wasn't me," the teen clenched his teeth "Pansy was being a bitch, so I showed her that it's a dangerous thing to piss me off."

Mild amusement was seen in Lucious's steel eyes before he narrowed them slowly, shuffling paper for no apparent reason.

"Language, Draco, language. However, as much as I am proud that you have… control, I must say this is no way to treat your future wife at such an early age. Later in life, it may become appropriate," he raised is voice as he said this "But we wouldn't want Miss.Parkinson running home to her father telling him of the things you've done maybe causing him to call of the betrothement would you?"

_That would be a miracle. _Draco thought smirking.

"Would you?" repeated Lucious, his face forming a scowl at the lack of attention his son was giving him.

"No, father. We wouldn't," replied Draco.

"To true."

A silence then fell on the two as pecking could be heard on a near-by window.

"I'll get that," said Lucious.

He walked swiftly to the window and unlatched it with a simple "Alohamora" before grabbing a letter from the silver owl that had just perched on the window sill.

"It seems to be for you Draco," Lucious said, his eyes somewhat lighting up in the dimness of the dark office.

Lucious carelessly through the letter toward Draco before shooing the owl off rudely.

Draco, having seeker reflexes, caught the letter and immediately started opening it.

As soon as the envelope was open, he reached inside to find a letter, apparently written by the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr.Malfoy, _it read.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head-Boy for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Along with the Head-Girl, you will share numerous Head responsibilities and a tower to yourselves instead of living in your regular house quarters._

_Further information on Head business and the Head-Girl will be given to you on September Second on the Hogwarts Express were you are required to be for an important meeting along with the new prefects of Hogwarts._

_Hope to see you September Second._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"That school finally decided to make use of your intellect?" asked Lucious, breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Yes father. They have decided to make me Head-Boy."

"Good. Now that you have found that out, we shall discuss the matters of this plan the dark lord has in mind."

"Oh, great. Just what I needed," muttered Draco under his breath.

"Now, it has come to my attention that this year's Head-Girl is-"

_Please don't be Granger!_

"Hermionie Granger. Since she is very close with Potter, the dark lord-"

"WHAT??? HERMIONIE MUDBLOOD GRANGER IS THE HEAD-GIRL?!" outburst Draco, not wanting to believe his ears.

"You heard me. Now no interrupting. Anyways, since Granger is close with Potter you are requested to spy on her at ALL times and report any suspicious activity. Got it?"

"Yes father. Spy on Granger, tell you, then let the _dark lord _take over the whole world. I know, I know."

_Pathetic Plan. As usual._ Thought Draco.

"Good. Now leave. I have er… _matters_ to attend to." Lucious concluded _accidentally_ kneeing his drawer on his desk.

Draco just got up from his seat clutching the Hogwarts letters with him.

_Oh, this year is going to be just PATHETIC._

However as much as the 17 year-old didn't pay attention to it, butterflies were starting to flutter in his chest.

**Yeah… chapter two :D I hope you guyz liked this one also :D Next chapter, Draco and Hermionie will meet at Diagon alley… oh lala.. what will happen? Anyways, please R/R! My life depends on it! OK, well not my life but this story :P. Anyways hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Surprises

**Title: **Beautiful Soul

**Author: **Me aka duckee duchess :D

**Summary: **The moment Hermionie Granger and Draco Malfoy step foot in Hogwarts as the new Head's, fights are fought, love is formed, wars are won and plans prevail. The "final" battle also takes place as the boy-who-lived verses the asshole. aka Voldemort :P Will love and light win or will the dark side conquer all?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or scenery. I only own the plot however some lines and events are still owned by J.K Rowling and other fellow fanfic authors that I can't remember or friends. Also, this story is based on the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney. Odd eh? That is all :D

**Caution: **Rated PG-13 for language and certain events.

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes I'm making as some of you have notified me of these :D. I'm a big HP fan but I'm still a little bit rusty on some stuff so if I have made any mistakes, please point them out and I will try to correct them ASAP. –qUaCk- **

**Chapter Three: Surprises**

"Diagon Alley," Hermionie said clearly, before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

"You're up next Harry," pointed out Ginny after the boy continued to stare at the fire place where Hermionie two seconds ago once stood.

"Yeah, OK," replied Harry, a bead of sweat forming on his brow before dripping down to the floor.

He started to recall the first time he had used floo powder, ending him up in Knockturn Alley which wasn't his best experience.

He was brought back to reality by the constant poking in the head by Ron.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head.

"Go on mate, we don't got all day!"

Harry just sighed before taking a handful of floo powder.

**----------**

Hermionie landed with a thump on the hard wood floor of Flourish and Botts _(Is it Blotts?) _to see the warm face of Mrs.Weasley.

"Well hellow dear! Are the rest on their way?" she greeted.

"Yup. Harry's supposed to be right after."

"Oh," Mrs.Weasley replied, her face creasing slightly in worry, remember Harry's first attempt at Flooing.

"Well, I'll be on my way now, gotta get some Head-Girl stuff that doesn't exactly require Harry and Ron following," Hermionie joked, although Mrs.Weasley didn't find it very funny.

"Well I guess you best be getting off buying your _Head-Girl stuff" _she said, giggling merrily at the last part.

Hermionie just got of the floor confused before giving Mrs.Weasley one last smile before getting up and walking through a sea of people to the other side of the book store where she needed to purchase the books she required.

As she bent down to retrieve a book she needed, a cold malicious voice was heard behind her as a 17 year old blond approached

"Well, well. What do we have here? Mudblood still the bookworm I see."

----------

"Oww, Ron!" moaned Harry as Ron's feet collided with the emerald-eyed boys head.

"Sorry mate, but you see, after you floo to a fireplace, you sorta have to get up and move," replied Ron happy sarcasm filling his voice. _(A/N: happy sarcasm.. lol)_

Harry rubbed his head once more before standing up and greeting Mrs.Weasley.

"See you haven't landed in Knockturn alley this time eh?" she joked, dusting of Harry's robes in a motherly way.

"Nope, not this time."

A _thud _was heard as Ginny finally made it down the fireplace and into the bookshop.

"Well, we're all here so I guess you best start buying our books." Mrs.Weasley finally said.

"Sure thing mum," Ron replied before dragging Harry and Ginny of to the Quidditch book aisle, completely forgetting the books they had to buy for school leaving a Mrs.Weasley smiling to herself before venturing to the aisle that held books written by Gilderoy Lockhard. _(A/N: Spelling?) _

----------

"Still the arrogant, ugly brat, I see?" Hermionie retorted back, eyeing him in disgust.

However in the back of her head, she was somewhat enjoying the view infront of her for Draco had changed from a puny 1st year to a strong, lean 7th year, although she would never admit that.

Draco seemed to be in the same state, eyeing up Hermionie in mild interest until Hermionie realized he was staring.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Hermionie said, triumph filling her eyes as Draco's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Why would I want to take a picture of you…._mudblood?_"

"I've been wondering the same thing actually," Hermionie countered, before resuming back to her book looking.

"I mine-as-well quit this Head-Boy job if I'm going to have to live with her!" Draco muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Hermionie asked, her eyes going wide in shock.

"Wait no don't bother responding… YOU'RE HEAD-BOY???" Hermionie raged, as Draco was about to open his mouth to reply.

"What's it to you??"

"The fact that I have to live with a slimy git as yourself for 10 WHOLE months. 10! Do you know how witless you are?? And now I have to live with it… ARGH!" Hermionie screamed before retreating to the cashier to buy her books.

"Same to you Granger!" Draco yelled back, finally realizing the reality of having to live with the brown-haired girl.

_Awww, shit!_

----------

Hermionie was seen huffing and puffing her way back to Ron, Harry and Ginny as the books in her bag, cluttered furiously back and forth.

"What's got your knickers in a twist 'Mionie," Ron asked after realizing Hermionie's raging presence.

"I need to talk to Ginny for a minute," Hermionie replied, her voice surprisingly calm and measured, while glaring at Ron.

Ron seemed to back in fear before Ginny broke the _fearful _silence.

"I'm all ears Hermionie," Ginny said before following the older girl out into the street to a secluded part of Diagon Alley.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Hermionie became ballistic.

"Help me, I'm going to die!" Hermionie started hysterically.

"What?? By who?? Is it Voldemort?? Or is it-"

"Malfoy."

"MALFOY'S OUT TO KILL YOU?" Ginny asked, utterly surprised.

"No! He's not literally out to kill me… but he's Head-Boy, which will kill me!" Hermionie replied, still hysterical.

Ginny looked confused for a minute before bursting out into a silent fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" demanded the enraged girl, not finding the situation she was in the least bit humorous.

"Well, seeing you all puffily red and looking like your about to explode, while having smoke coming out of your ears over some good-lookin' git is pretty funny to me 'Mionie," explained Ginny.

Hermionie stood there shocked.

"Ok… the git part I understand, but good-lookin'??? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Hermionie asked, her eyes bulging out.

"Well, as much as Malfoy is a git, he is sorta handsome I mean. Opposites do attract…right?"

"You're not implying what I think you're implying… are you?"

"Well, what do you mean-"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, WE WILL NEVER BE A COUPLE… AND THER IS NO COUPLE!"

"Whatever you say Hermionie, whatever you say," Ginny concluded, winking and smiling secretly to herself before walking of leaving Hermionie confused and enraged.

"Oh, this just sucks."

----------

"Well did you talk to her?" asked a blond figure as he saw Ginny approaching.

"Yup, and she seems pretty mad,"

"No surprise there," chuckled the older boy.

"All she needs is a push you know."

"Same with him, same with him."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter :D Oh and since school is starting (crap) I won't be updating as fast. :( -Sorry- So please R/R or else purple-eyed ducks will come to you when your asleep and shave your head making kids and adults laugh at you. And if you already are bald, they'll steal your socks! :) R/R!**


End file.
